


Pride

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Pride, elippoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Written for the elippoweek2019 prompt: sexuality and pride





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> With a coincidental [perfectly fitting moodboard](https://belledamsceno.tumblr.com/post/186907261302/elippo-week-day-6-sexuality-and-pride-%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A2) by [belledamsceno](https://belledamsceno.tumblr.com/)

Filippo’s just done adding some temporary rainbow tattoos to a girl’s face when he sees three boys stumbling into the party tent Filippo and a few friends set up earlier this morning in front of the building they usually gather at. There are a lot of things going on, from people adding temporary tattoos and glitter to themselves and others to people make last-minute banners to people walking in and out to check if there are people outside who need help with anything. The three boys don’t see Filippo immediately, and while there’s a part of Filippo that secretly enjoys seeing them a little uncomfortable, unsure who to talk to find Filippo, he decides to free them from their suffering and walks straight up to them, grabbing a headband with two rainbow boppers from a table nearby. Before saying anything, he places it on Martino’s head and then greets them with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, leaving his arm around Elia when he greets him. Martino and Elia are dressed casually, not a hint of anything Pride related on them - except for the headband that Filippo put on Martino of course - while Niccolò has a white shirt that has pink, yellow and blue borders on the arms and neckline, and a little Pansexual pride pin attached to it.  


“I knew Nico would be the only to not disappoint me,”  


“We can’t all be as fabulous as you, Fi,” Martino says, pointing to Filippo’s tank top that has a rainbow across the chest and the rainbow glitter that was used as a highlighter on his face.  


“That’s right, Marti, smartest thing I’ve heard you say in awhile - luckily, I know you both enough to have anticipated this,” he unwraps his arm from Elia and interlaces their fingers instead, dragging him - Niccolò and Martino following - towards the table he was helping at earlier. There’s an entire assortment of Pride-themed temporary tattoos and Martino and Niccolò are almost immediately picking out different ones, getting help from another girl to stick them on their faces.  


There’s a lot of bisexual themed ones as well, so Filippo doesn’t quite understand why Elia doesn’t reach out to any of them. When he glances at his boyfriend, he notices that he’s zoning out a little.  


“Are you okay, babe?” Filippo asks, rubbing circles in between Elia’s shoulder blades. 

Elia shakes his head to get back into reality. Before answering, he glances at all the different activities that are going on inside the tent, and how happy and proud all these people look to be celebrating, but Elia can’t help but feel like an intruder. Yes, he has a boyfriend that he loves which immediately disqualifies him from being an intruder, but how can he be proud if he’s too much of a coward to tell his parents about his boyfriend. His parents don’t even know about Martino, because he’s sure his mother would forbid him from hanging out with him ever again. If they ever found out about Filippo, he doesn’t even want to think about those consequences.  


He finally looks back at Filippo, and he hates how concerned he looks. He knows how much Filippo looked forward to this day, having put together an outfit several weeks in advance, talking to Elia about who’s coming - several friends he hadn’t seen in months because they’re no longer living in Rome but deciding to come back for Pride - about the previous Pride parades he has attended and he does it all with the biggest smile on his face and Elia suddenly feels like he can’t breathe, because why would someone out and proud like Filippo want to be with someone like Elia?  


He suddenly feels Filippo squeeze his hand,  


“Let’s go somewhere quiet for a second, okay?”  


Elia nods.  


It’s too crowded outside, so Filippo takes him inside the building and up the stairs, into one of the meeting rooms.  


“Should I have warned you about how intense it all is?” Filippo asks once Elia’s seated on one of the tables, Filippo leaning against the one in front of it. Elia laughs with that question,  


“I got a pretty good sense of how intense it would be by just being with you every day,”  


Filippo breathes deeply, happy to see he didn’t push Elia into a complete state of shock by inviting him to Pride.  


“So, is there something else?” Filippo tries again, biting his lip. Elia hops off the table and places his hand on Filippo’s lower arm, where the Rainbow flag tattoo is. He rubs his thumb across it, something he’s done countless times before, but this time, with these circumstances, it holds more meaning and Filippo realizes what Elia was thinking downstairs.  


“You know you don’t have to be ‘out’ to celebrate Pride, right? Many people haven’t told their friends and family about their sexuality, Pride might be the only day in the year where they can truly be who they are,”  


Filippo places his hands on Elia’s cheeks, lifting his head to look into his eyes.  


“Babe, you don’t have to put on the tattoos, or the clothes or the tacky headbands if you don’t want to, if you know who you are then that’s enough, and even if you do want to, we can stop at my place to get them off so you don’t have to worry about your parents finding out,”  


Elia nods, his forehead leaning against Filippo’s.  


“I don’t have to go home tonight, my parents think I’m staying at Gio’s,”  


A smile grows on Filippo’s face, “Love how you say 'think’, does that imply you’re staying somewhere else then?”  


Elia softly presses his lips against his boyfriend’s,  


“Was kind of hoping I’d get to stay with you, so my parents wouldn’t see all the glitter and the tattoos,” He’s about to place his hands on Filippo’s cheeks, but Filippo catches his wrists in mid-air.  


“Don’t mess up the glitter, honey,” He pulls Elia closer and sways them from side to side for a moment, “I think it could be arranged for you to stay with me tonight. You good to go back downstairs?”  


Elia nods, “Can you do that to me?” Elia points towards Filippo’s cheekbones.  


“Sure,” Elia is about to go downstairs, feeling confident again, when he notices that Filippo isn’t following him yet when he looks back. He sees Filippo reaching into his pockets and taking out something wrapped, 

“I got you a little something-something for today.” He says as he offers the little rectangular to Elia, who carefully unwraps it.  


Inside is a little Bisexual Pride pin and a bracelet with tiny pink, purple and blue beads, not unlike the one Filippo is wearing with rainbow coloured beads. He puts the pin down for a second and offers the bracelet and his wrist to Filippo, who unties the bracelet from the cardboard it was attached to and secures it on Elia’s wrist, he finishes it with a soft kiss on Elia’s wrist.  


“Do you want me to attach the pin to your shirt as well?”  


“Do you want to do that just to get your hands underneath my shirt?” Elia asks him as he hands him the pin.  


“Obviously,” Filippo laughs.  


—  


They’re back in the partytent, seeing Martino and Niccolò in a what must be an interesting conversation so they decide not to bother them.  


“So, glitter?” Filippo holds up some glitter containers, but Elia puts his wrists down.  


“Maybe something less,” Elia doesn’t have to finish his sentence, Filippo nods and takes some facepaint and brushes instead. Elia stops him once more, “Something simple.”  


Filippo shakes his head, “And here I was, about to create the masterpiece of the ages that put the Sistene chapel ceiling to shame, but no, my boyfriend refused.”  


“Didn’t you say my face was a masterpiece a little while ago when you did that portrait project?”  


Filippo mimics the sentence, and with one hand holds Elia’s face while the other paints a little bisexual flag on each cheek, and a little heart with an even tinier E + F inside of it. He takes a small mirror from the table and holds it up.  


“Good?”  


Elia lovingly rolls his eyes at the heart, and smiles when he sees the proud look in his boyfriend’s eyes, “Perfect.”  


–  


A few hours later, when they’re on the float and everyone is smiling and dancing, Filippo sees Elia talking to the girl he helped applying pride tattoos to before they arrived, Filippo watches them for a while, wondering if Elia knows that the girl is one of the people he was referring to earlier, one who wasn’t out to her parents either. He walks up to them, but she leaves right before he arrives and Elia turns back to the crowd. He wraps his arms around Elia’s waist from behind, resting his head on Elia’s shoulder. By now, not caring if the glitter smears, and if it does, it would be on Elia’s neck and collarbones, two of his favourite body parts. Filippo places a kiss right in between where Elia’s neck and shoulders meet. Elia leans into his touch.  


“Can’t wait to do this against next year,” He says after a moment of silence, “It’s going to be even better after I’ve told my parents.”  


“You’re going to tell them?” Filippo says, turning them so Elia’s facing him.  


Elia nods,  


“Yeah, do you want to come over for dinner, next week maybe?”  


Filippo’s eyes widen and he smiles brightly,  


“Yes! Of course!” He picks Elia up and spins them around, Elia wrapping his legs around Filippo’s waist for a moment so he doesn’t kick anyone before Filippo puts him back down and hugs him tightly.  
“Only if you’re sure.”  


Elia makes the hug even tighter, “With you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading ❤️
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or send me sth on [Tumblr](https://elippo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
